No hay luz sin oscuridad
by Eriedth
Summary: Tres chicas aparecen, pero... estas tres chicas tiene también Yamis?, tres nuevas Yamis que pondran todo patasarriba, tercer capitulo arriba! le misterio de la piedra blancaI parte yamixOCC, BakuraxOCC, MarikxOCC y otras parejas varia
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo fic, espero k os guste, .

Yu-gi-oh no es mío, ay! Ay! Si lo fuera.

**Capitulo 1: Una extraña sorpresa ¿tres yamis?**

Apenas habia pasado un año desde el ultimo duelo, entre yugi y yami, y tan mal se habia sentido yugi, que al final con la ayuda de Ishizu, Shadi, y Seto Kaiba habian logrado traer al faraón de nuevo a este mundo, con cuerpo propio, un cuerpo muy parecido al de su hikari, aunque quizas mas alto y atractivo. Lo malo fue que con la llegada de Yami, también trajeron de vuelta a las otras dos oscuridades, al principio fue una autentica tortura, pero con el tiempo y con la infinita paciencia de Malik y de Ryou,

tanto Marik, como Bakura habían aprendido a convivir con el resto de la sociedad, más o menos.

El sol brillaba con fuerza cuando el alegre despertador sonó, el despertador cangrejo que yugi había comprado para el comienzo del nuevo curso se habia puesto ya a bailar la lambada _(N/A: en verdad yo tengo ese despertador XD)_ con alegria yugi se levanto y apagó el despertador, mientras tarareaba la canción. Cogió su amada toalla de kuribos y fue a darse la ducha de por la mañanas mientras seguia tarareando la lambada de su cangrejo-despertador. Una vez limpio y ya vestido con el uniforme, se paro frente a la habitación de su oscuridad y llamo con fuerza.

-Yamiiiiiiiii, levanta llegaremos tarde, al abuelo ya ha hecho el desayuno vengaaaaaaaaaaa-

se oyo un gruñido al otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió dejando ver a un fastidiado yami con una toalla de la mano y con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-tu estupido cangrejo ya m ha despertado, es la cosa mas horrible que he visto en mi vida- protesto mientras se dirigia hacia la ducha.

-vamos yami, si es muy gracioso, además no querras perder tu primer día de clase, verdad??-

Yami se giro para verlo con cara de pocos amigos y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. Yugi negó con la cabeza y bajó volando a devorar su desayuno. Al poco tiempo Yami también estaba desayunando mientras el abuelo no paraba de recordarle el primer día k Yami fue al colegio hacia ya un año, el lío que se hizo al ponerse el uniforme, y el medio que le metio en el cuerpo al decirle que los profesores te pegaban con un látigo si no decías correctamente la tabla del nueve. Yami también recordaba esos primeros días en el mundo moderno perfectamente, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, este era su segundo curso en la escuela de Yugi, y ya era uno de los más conocidos y quizás junto a Kaiba, Bakura y Marik uno de los más temidos.

Despiendose del abuelo salieron corriendo de casa y llegaron al punto de encuentro donde como cada día del curso anterior y de este, Tea, Duke, Tristán, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik y Marik los esperaban para ir todos juntos.

-Chiiiiiiiicossssssss!!!- exclamó Tea agitando la mano en el aire.

-hola a todos!!- saludó alegremente yugi

-Vaya esta vez habeis sido puntuales- dijo Joey mirando su reloj- este año no te vas a dormir Yami??-

-como si pudiera con la maldita gamba de yugi- protestó el faraón de mala gana mientras se situaba al lado de los otros los dos yamis.

-gamba??? oO- preguntaron todos miando a Yugi.

-no es una gamba- replico el pequeño- es un cangrejo, mi nuevo cangrejo despertador, que toca y baila la lambada.-

todos se echaron a reir, menos Bakura y Marik quedaron con cara de ¿nani? La lambada??? Y echaron a andar hablando de los increíbles avances en el mundo de los despertadores. Mientras los tres yamis iban detrás de ellos.

-¡OAAAAAA!, odio madrugar- protestó Marik mientras bostezaba- porque van tan contentos a esa tortura llena de piojosos llamada colegio??-

-miesterios sin resolver, el pringado de mi hikari ya estaba ayer leyendo los nuevos libros de texto, y tan siquiera hemos empezado- dijo bakura mientras se desarreglaba el uniforme y se despeinaba un poco.

-mmm, yo lo que no entiendo es la mania que tiene de ir con el uniforme bien arreglado, con lo feo que es- susurro yami, mientras al igual que bakura se desarreglaba el uniforme.

Los tres llevaban la chaqueta del uniforme desabrochada, Yami en vez de la típica camiseta blanca la llevaba negra, pero eso si metida por dentro del pantalón, mientras que Bakura aunque la llevaba blanca la llevaba por fuera, Marik simplemente le había arrancado las mangas.

Así llegaron a la puerta del colegio, donde la mayoria de las chicas se giraban para poder ver a esos tres rebeldes que tantos suspiros causaban.

-CHIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!!!- se oyó de pronto.

Todos se giraron para ver a la dueña de esa voz que nadie conocía. Vieron como una chica bajita y pelirroja corría hacía el grupo de amigos agitando su mano en el aire, seguida por otra morena y otra rubia que también corrían hacía ellos.

-y esas??- preguntó Marik.

-ni idea no me suenan de nada- contesto Yami.

Bakura simplemente negó con la cabeza.

De pronto otro gritó sobresalto a los tres, pero esta vez provenían de Tea que se había puesto a dar saltitos emocionada. Cuando las tres chicas llegaron a su destino Tea se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba con vehemencia.

-habeis vuelto por fin!!!, pensamos que ya no volveríais- dijo Tea mientras abrazaba a las otras dos chicas.

-un año os dijimos un año y aquí estamos- dijo la morena tras la ronda de abrazos.

-oh!!! Mirad, estos son Yami, Bakura y Marik- dijo yugi.

La pelirroja sonrio y los saludo con alegria.

-hola!! Yo soy Lili-

-Sophie- saludo la morena.

-Aisha- se presento la rubia con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Yami saludó con educación mientras que Bakura y Marik miraban a las recien llegadas con curiosidad, iban vestidas correctamente sin una sola variación en el uniforme y tenían unas caras de niñas buenas y muñecas de porcelana que a cualquier pervetido le hacían pensar cosas malas.

-y bien ese año con resultados o sin ellos??- pregunto Malik sonriendo a Aisha.

-como??. A que te refieres Malik??- preguntó Joey confuso

-juzgad vosotros mismo- contesto Lili mirando hacia atrás suya.

Todos dirgieron la vista hacia alli, y vieron a otras tres chicas con cara de confusión y pocos amigos que esperaban en silencio.

-no me digas que...- susurró Ryou .

Sophie asintió sonrriendo.

-chicas acercaos para que os vean mejor- dijo con una voz suave y delicada.

Las mencionadas dieron un paso adelante y se plantaron delante del grupo de amigos, eran prácticamente clavadas a Lili, Sophie y Aisha, mas altas, con un cuerpo mas sugerente y con una expresión de seguridad impropia en las otras tres, por supuesto ninguna de las tres llevaba el uniforme correctamente puesto, con la chaqueta desabrochada y sin el pequeño pañuelo azul del cuello.

-asi que al final lo lograsteis,- dijo Malik sonriendo- como hicimos nostros habeis conseguido dar un cuerpo a vuestras Yamis- Ryou y yugi asintieron sorrientes también.

-YAMIIIISSSS???- gritaron Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Yami, Bakura y Marik a la vez.

**Continuara...**

Espero que os vaya gustando, si os gusta no olvideis dejar reviews Xd, no tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo, besos.


	2. el chico de la tienda, ¿una Apuesta?

Aquí va el segundo capitulo .

**Capitulo 2: El chico de la tienda. ¿Una apuesta?**

-pero como..., como que yamis??- pregunto tea mientras una gotita se sudor recorria su cara.

-si, os acordais de hace un año en aquella excursión a los mares del sur??, os acordais de cuando Sophie, Lily y yo nos perdimos??- dijo Aisha, todo asintieron- pues alli en la selva esa extraña donde nos perdimos nos encontramos tres piedras, una blanca, una amarilla y una roja, donde habitaban ellas, al principio todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a manifestarse es momentos en los que nosotras necesitabamos ayuda, estábamos muy asustadas y recordando que a la hermana de malik le iba los rollos raros de mitos de hace 5.000 años, pues se lo contamos a Malik, quien se lo dijo ryou y a Yugi, y que nos dijeron que se denominaban yamis, que ellos también tenían y que planeaban darles un cuerpo propio, que averiguásemos que querían y que las ayudásemos, y así lo hicimos, hace un año partimos de nuevo hacia los mares del sur y alli conseguimos llegar hasta su verdadero hogar, donde las ayudamos y les dimos un cuerpo nuevo, -

-ohm!!! Genial cuantas mas a migas mejor!!- exclamo Tea extendiendo la mano hacia la yami pelirroja. Tu debes de ser la yami de Lily cierto???, yo soy Tea, encantada-

-y yo soy Joseph Wheeler, el mejor duelista del mundo y el...-

-porque no sigues soñando Wheeler, quien se va a creer que tu eres el mejor duelista del mundo?? No mientas y presentante como el eterno perdedor que eres y seras siempre- interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kaibaaaaa- Joey se giro dispuesto a darle a Kaiba la paliza de su vida, pero Tristan lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

-vamos colega, aun no ha sonado el timbre y quieres ganarte ya una expulsión??-

joey asintió tranquilizándose y se aparto todo lo posible de Kaiba para no ahogarlo.

-Kaiba!!- saludo alegremente Lily- me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Kaiba bajo la mirada para posarla sobre las tres chicas y sonrio.

-tras un año de deserción volveis al rutinal mundo del colegio-

.- asi es- contesto sophie sonriendo con cara angelical.

Kaiba fijo su vista en las tres yamis que miraban todo con escepticismo y bastante incomodas.

-oh!! Kaiba te presentamos a nuestras Yamis, chicas este es Seto Kaiba-

-yamis?? OO, otros tres no!!- contesto Kaiba- lo que me faltaba tres piradas mas por el pasado.

-oh!! Vamos Kaiba- dijo Tea- no seas descortés, apenas acaban de llegar y parecen bastante confusas, mira esa es la yami de lily...-

-Nyssa- contesto la yami pelirroja con voz suave y tranquila.

Todos se giraron a verla, ella dio un paso adelante y extiendo la mano hacia Kaiba con seguridad.

-mi verdadero nombre es Nyssa-

Kaiba apreto la mano de la chica .

-Seto Kaiba-

-y estas son, Nitiara y Nagini- presento Nyssa girándose hacia las otras dos yamis que tan siquiera se movieron.

-¿cómo dijo??- pregunto Marik mirando hacia Yami y Bakura.

- vaya nombrecitos- contesto Bakura- y los tres por N, que original-

-ah! Y que vuestros nombres se diferencien del de vuestro Hikari por una cochina letra o que os llameis como el apellido de vuestro Hikari os parece mil veces mejor??- contesto Yami sarcástico.

Bakura y Marik lo fulminaron con la mirada.

El timbre los sacó a todos de esa situación extraña.

-llegaremos tarde!!.- exclamó Ryou sobresaltado, adoraba llegar antes que el profesor.

-si, vamos- contesto Sophie- oid chicas, teneis que ir primero al despacho del directo, nada mas entrar girais a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda y derecha otra vez no tiene perdida, buena surte!!- y sin mas echó a correr con todos detrás quienes también les desearon suerte a sus nuevas amigas. Bueno menos Kaiba, Yami, Bakura y Marik, que iban con toda la pachorra del mundo hacia clase.

-eh... alguien tomo nota de donde estaba el director??- pregunto Nagini a las otras dos mientras echaban a andar hacia la puerta.

-la verdad no me entere de nada, pero nosotras buscamos y en alguna hora daremos con el, no creo que sea tan difícil no??, es solo un cochino edificio lleno de gente rara- contesto Nitiara.

Nyssa se encogio de hombros.

La primera hora paso aburrida, increíblemente aburrida, el profesor de biología no habia cambiado nada, seguia siendo el mismo sádico, ya estaba planeando que nuevos animales les haria destripar a lo largo del curso.

A la segunda hora, la profesora de matemáticas, o la libélula gigante, como la llamaba Bakura, habia entrado por la puerta dando clase incluso antes de apoyar su enorme trasero en la silla del profesor. Con esperanza el grupo de amigos esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, interrumpiendo a la monótona profesora y dejando ver a las tres yamis junto al director, pero paso la hora y la puerta no se abrió. Y paso la tercera hora, Lengua, y las yamis no hicieron su aparición en el aula sus hikaris empezaban a ponerse nerviosas, y al sonar el timbre del recreo ya estaban completamente desquiciadas.

-donde se han metido??- preguntó Aisha nerviosa- no creo que una reunión con el director por ser nueva dure tres horas.

-a no ser, que se lo hayan cargado- susurro Lily.

-oO, cargado!!!- exclamo Tea espantada

-no tiene buen carácter- respondio Sophie recostando la cabeza en el pupitre.

-a lo mejor solo se han perdido- opino Yami más para si mismo que para el resto.

-SI!- grito Lily poniéndose en pie- tiene k ser eso. Vamos a buscarlas.

Todos, menos Kaiba que decia que el no participaba en expediciones tontas por el colegio, se pusieron a buscar a las tres Yamis por cada rincón. Se dividieron en grupos para encontrarlas mejor.

-hay que ser un poco tonto para perderse por un colegio- protesto Bakura mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Marik, ¬¬ que te hace pensar que van a estar en el baño de tios??, que tu te pases la vida en el baño de mujeres con una y con otra no significa que todo el mundo sea así- dijo Yami mientras miraba como marik asomaba la cabeza por el trecer baño de hombres.

-se han perdido por un cochino colegio, porque no pueden haberse equivocado de baños??- contesto marik mientras entraba en el baño y miraba por cada rincón.

-porque sabran leer digo yo, además no miden medio metro como para que las busques dentro de la papelera ¬¬-

-era por si habia pistas, no se una nota, un mensaje oculto, algo.

-deja de ver películas de Indios, te empieza afectar.

-las encontre!!!- exclamo Bakura de pronto sobresaltando a los otros dos mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al patio- vi la cabeza roja de la yami de Lily.

-ah!!! Nitia, no... era Nysca, no, como era...- farfullaba yami mientras también se asomaba a la ventana.

-no insistas faraón eres incapaz de retener tu propio nombre como para retener el de otros- contesto Bakura.

-¬¬U- Yami.

Alli estaban debajo de uno de los árboles sentadas tan tranquilas hablando con un chico moreno.

-ese no es... es el tío raro de la tienda de vudú???- pregunto Marik.

-espiritual, tienda espiritual que me lo dijo yugi- contesto yami.

-que mas da!! Sigue siendo un idiota más- contesto bakura- anda mira se va a seguir son su patética vida.

El chico se levanto sonriente del suelo, le tendió a Nyssa un trozo de papel, que esta acepto sonriente y se marchó hacia su clase. La pelirroja abrió el papel lo leyó y se lo paso a sus compañeras mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a andar hacia el interior del colegio, seguida por las otras dos.

-que ha sido eso??- pregunto Marik.

-ni idea, pero ya las hemos encontrado, no las han secuestrado ni nada por el estilo, mejor le avisamos a sus hikaris- contesto bakura saliendo del baño.

-sus hikaris, si, jejeje, a alguno más le parecen tres angeles con los que uno se lo puede pasar muy, muy bien- dijo Marik.

-si, a mi -contesto bakura.

-pervertidos, ¬¬- respondio yami.

-vamos faraón, no te hagas el inocente ahora, estoy seguro que serias incapaz de ligarte al angel pelirrojo- dijo Marik con sarna mientras golpeaba el brazo de Yami con un dedo.

-ja!, cuando quieras y como quieras imbecil del pelo parado, pero no pienso caer.

-hagamos una apuesta, quien primero se ligue a su correspondiente niña, sera el amo de los otros dos por una buena temporada- propuso Bakura sonriendo con malicia.

-yo acepto!!- contesto Marik casi de inmediato- y m pido a al rubia, el faraón a la pelirroja y tu te quedas con la otra ladrón de cuarta-

-yo paso- contesto Yami- me parece una bajeza, y una perversión absoluta, si, propio de vostros.

-vamos rey de juegos- pico Bakura- o es que acaso sabes que vas a perder y no quieres participar, cobarde.

-ja!!, cobarde yo, yo???, ja!, esta bien, acepto y preparaos para ser mis súbditos una vez mas- acepto Yami con su "cara de duelo".

-jejejeje, bien, que comience el juego- contesto marick.

-que facil de manipular es el faraón, y que facil me va a resultar ganar esto, aunque... hay un gran obstáculo que saltar antes de llegar a Sophie, si no me equivoco- pensaba Bakura- Su yami.

**Continuara:**

¿qué ocurrirá con la apuesta??

¿qué será ese papel?

¿encontrar las tres yamis algún día el despacho del director os se quedaran dando vueltas eternamente por el colegio??

Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo

Ale el segundo capitulo si os gusta o dudéis en dejar reviews si??.


	3. El misterio de la piedra blanca I parte

Bueno pos aquí va l tercer capitulo, como veis no tardo nada en actualizar, gracias a los que me leen y en especial a los que me dejan comentarios , me alegro que os guste va por vosotros:

**Capitulo 3: El misterio de la piedra blanca (I parte)**

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo y el principio de la segunda parte del día escolar estaba a punto de sonar y ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus asientos cuando los tres yamis entraron en el aula aún hablando de su pequeño juego.

Bakura miro a su alrededor y dio con lo que buscaba una cabeza morena sentada en su pupitre leyendo un libro con toda tranquilidad, con paso firme y dirigiendo una sonrisa de superioridad a sus dos eternos rivales se dirigió hacia Sophie y puso una mano encima de la mesa.

Sophie levantó la vista al oir el golpe contra la mesa y se quedó helada al ver a Bakura frente suya sonriéndola como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-hola- saludo el peliblanco sentándose al lado de la morena- ¿¿¿esta ocupado???, ¿¿te importa que me lo adjudique como mesa??- preguntó dirigiéndole su más seductora sonrisa.

-e... n... no, claro que no- contestó Sophie aún embelesada- puedes ser mi compañero de pupitre si quieres.

-estupendo- contestó Bakura- ¿qué lees?- se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver el titulo del libro- los lobos y sus costumbres. ¿te gustan los lobos?-

-si, algo asi-

Aún en la puerta Marik y Yami observaban la escena incrédulos.

-muy bien pues yo no voy a ser menos faraón- dijo Marik mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa de Aisha, una vez allí echó de una mirada al chico que ocupaba el asiento de al lado de la rubia y sin preguntar se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar a la pobre chica que se había quedado en completo estado de shok.

-ni yo tampoco- pensó el faraón mientras con toda la educación y la labia del mundo le preguntaba a Lily que si podía ser su compañero de mesa, la pelirroja, hiperactiva, charlatana y jovial por naturaleza, aceptó de inmediato entusiasmada ante la idea de conocer mejor al yami de Yugi, aquel al que llamaban faraón.

La clase estaba abarrotada de murmullos y risas, la profesora de música una vez mas llegaba tarde, pero de pronto el murmullo paró y la clase se sumió en el silencio, todos miraron hacia la puerta donde paradas de pie y con cara de ahora que hago las tres yamis miraban hacia la clase.

-¡ ya era hora!- exclamó Lily sonriendo.

Yami se giro para encontrarse de cara con Nyssa que habia avanzado hacia el pupitre.

-oh!, Nys, este es Yami, es el yami de Yugi... y bueno me pidió que si podía sentarse conmigo... no te importa verdad??- pregunto Lily sonriendo con dulzura a su pelirroja Yami que ahora buscaba un pupitre vacío.

-claro que no hikari- contestó al rato- me sentare con Kaiba.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta hacia la mesa de Kaiba, mesa que nunca había estado ocupada por dos personas, pues Kaiba espantaba a todos a los que se les pasaba por la cabeza tener la osadía de sentarse con el.

Yami la siguió con la mirada esperando ver a Kaiba rechazar la compañía de la pelirroja como ya iba siendo costumbre.

Al llegar a la mesa de Kaiba, Nyssa plantó su mochila en la mesa y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Kaiba miró primero a la mochila y luego alzó la mirada para clavar sus orbes azules en los penetrantes ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

-te importa que sea tu compañera de mesa???, es que no hay más sitios libres- preguntó la apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kaiba y señalando con una mano hacia la mesa de su hikari y de Yami que aun la observaban con curiosidad. Kaiba miro hacia allí y le devolvió la mirada de eterno rival al faraón.

-claro- respondió volviendo a mirar a la yami y sonriéndola ligeramente- sin problema.

-gracias- contesto Nyssa mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de la Kaiba Corp.

Toda la clase los miraba incrédulos. Varias mesas mas allá, en primera fila pegada a la ventana, Sophie observaba nerviosa como su yami se acercaba a ellos, Bakura también la miraba pero con superioridad como para dejar claro que no lo iba a mover de allí. Al llegar a la mesa Nitiara apenas le echó una mirada fugaz de completo pasotismo, que no paso desapercibida por el yami albino que enseguida frunció el ceño.

-oh! Nit, lo siento mucho ni me acorde que tu... NO!, no quiero decir que me olvidara de ti es solo que... bueno... es que...- Sophie se frotaba nerviosa las manos.

-Olvidalo- contesto tajante Nitiara. Sus ojos negros, tan negros que apenas conseguías distinguir la pupila del iris, diferentes a los de su hikari que eran marrones oscuros y brillantes, demostraban dureza y frialdad, y su voz más de lo mismo- solo quiero saber donde tengo que sentarme yo- dirigió su mirada hacia bakura y calvo sus intimidantes orbes en los ojos rojos del yami albino, quien aguantó la mirada sonriendo con malicia.

-si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo- dijo una voz tímida a sus espaldas

Nitiara se giró y miró fijamente a Ryou durante un instante.

-bueno yo no tengo compañero de pupitre porque Miami también me ha abonado para sentarse con tu hikari, seremos la mesa de los abandonados por sus contrapartes ¿qué me dices- preguntó Ryou sonriendo con dulzura.

Nitiara dirigió miró una última vez a Sophie y bakura con dureza y después volvió su vista a Ryou que espera la respuesta sonriendo con carita de ángel, la expresión de Nitiara se suavizó.

-planearemos venganzas contra ellos- contestó sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡estupendo!- exclamó Ryou agarrando de la mano a la morena y llevándosela hacia su mesa- veras que bien nos lo pasamos.

La sonrisa de Nitiria se acentuó.

-estuvo cerca- suspiró aliviada Sophie- temía que se enfadara.

-tanto miedo la tienes??- preguntó Bakura mientras acariciaba el brazo de la morena.

-bueno cuando se enfurece nadie puede con ella- contesto Sophie sonrojándose ante el contacto con el albino- pero tu hikari parece aplacarla un poco, solo he visto a Nitiara sonreír de esa manera tan... agradable dos o tres veces.

Ese comentario dejó estupefacto a Bakura por unos instantes, pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a la carga con la pobre hikari morena.

Mientras una escena diferente se había llevado a cabo en la mesa de la hikari rubia, Nagini había llegado hasta la mesa, con sus sensuales andares de siempre y se había quedado mirando a marik durante un buen rato. El yami egipcio empezaba asentirse incomodo y la dirigió una mirada de advertencia a ver si dejaba de mirarle como si estuviera haciéndole una radiografía.

-Nagini, te importa que Marik se siente conmigo??, no te preocupes buscare un buen sitio para ti- dijo Aisha sonriendo con alegría y suponiéndose la respuesta de su yami.

-para nada mi querida niña, ya me buscó yo a alguien simpático con quién sentarme, tu disfruta, un placer Marik, por cierto la mesa de tu hikari esta vacia no??, como se llamaba... .

-Malik- contesto el yami egipcio sorprendido.

-pues ya tengo compañero, portaos bien, lo dicho marik un placer- Nagini le dio una palmadita a Marik en la espalda y se fue hacia su nueva mesa a sentarse con malik, quien la miro algo intimidado.

Y ya por fin apareció la profesora de música que les puso un increíble recital de sus bandas sonoras favoritas, como bienvenida, por grupos de dos tenía que elegir una y hacer un trabajo sobre ella, como todos eran tan vagos y la profesora sabía que no se moverían los grupos los decidió ella por compañeros de mesa. Y luego se marchó dejando pasó al profesor de Física el favorito de todos.

-Una vez más compañeros colega- susurró Joey mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su compañero de mesa, Yugi que solo sonrió.

-bien chicos, me alegro de veros- comenzó el profesor de Física- como sabéis los lunes tenemos dos horas de laboratorio seguidas, y como sabéis de nuevo olvide que hoy habia clase y se me ha olvidado prepararla, jeje- todos sus alumnos le miraron con una super gota resbalando por su cabeza- así que mirad a vuestro compañero de mesa, será vuestro compañero de laboratorio desde hoy hasta siempre, bueno siempre no solo hasta que termine el curso, venga en pie empezareis a hacer experimentos ya.

La clase entera se puso en pie y se dirigió al laboratorio, se pusieron sus batas y comenzaron la faena de los experimentos.

Yugi, como siempre hacia la mayor parte de las cosas mientras Joey tenía ligeros problemas con las probetas. Tristán y duke no hacían nada solo echaban miradas a las chicas y se las repartían en un papel.

Un par de mesas más atrás Kaiba y Nyssa ya habían terminado uno de los experimentos de la hoja que el profesor les habia entregado y ahora se disponían a seguir con otro de los complicados.

-no pensaba que esto fuera tan fácil, mi hikari exageró con esto de la física- dijo Nyssa mientras vertía un poco de cal en una de las probetas con agua y lo movía para mezclarlo. Se habia sujetado el rojo cabello con una goma que Tea le había prestado para que no la molestase.

-la física es apasionante- comento Kaiba mientras anotaba en una hoja los pasos que iba siguiendo su compañera- y se te da muy bien, eres muy inteligente, serias una buena duelista.

-duelista??- pregunto Nyssa confundida mientras dejaba la probeta en la mesa.

-no sabes lo que es el duelo de monstruos??- Nyssa negó con la cabeza y Kaiba metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su baraja- esto es el duelo de monstruos- la dejó sobre la mesa con el dragón blanco como primera carta.

Nyssa tomó la carta del dragón y la miro con detenimiento.

-eres bueno a esto??.

-Uno de los mejores-contestó Kaiba sonriendo.

-me podrias enseñar?. Donde compra una baraja de estas?.

-sera un placer enseñarte y decirte donde conseguir una baraja.

Nyssa sonrió y volviendo a dejar el dragón sobre el mazo siguió con la probeta.

A Lily y a Yami también es iba muy bien con los experimentos, habían acabado d hacer el primero y ahora el faraón miraba sorprendido como su compañera decoraba con un rotulador negro, las probetas, la mesa y su bata con dibujos de leones.

-te gustan los leones?- pregunto mientras la observaba dibujarle a él un leon tumbado en la manga de la blanca bata.

-claro!, es mi animal favorito- contesto Lily mientras se concentraba en su dibujo- es el rey de la selva.

Yami anoto toda esa información mentalmente mientras la observaba dibujar.

Un par de mesas adelante Asiha se reia con Marik, mientras el egipcio la observaba atentamente, sin embargo una leve explosión les interrumpió. Toda la clase se giró hacia para mirar hacia las ultimas mesas, donde dos figuras habian quedado cubiertas de un liquido marrón oscuro de olor raro. Tanto Aisha como Marik reconocieron al instante a las dos figuras.

-pero que...- susurró el egipcio.

-yami.!- exclamo Aisha dando un paso hacia delante bastante preocupada. Marik la observó durante un instante- Nagini no le hagas nada ha sido sin quere- susurró la rubia.

Ahora el yami egipcio si estaba preocupado por su hikari, miró hacia la mesa y de pronto tnato el como Aisha se quedaron helados, Nagini se estaba riendo, lloraba de la risa mientras cogia un poco más del liquido marrón y se los restregaba a Malik por el pecho, quien también lloraba de la risa mientras intentaba evitar que la yami rubia lo manchara más. Al final el profesor les obligo a ir a lavarse, y los dos salieron de allí aún riéndose.

-eso si fue raro- comentó Aisha volviendo a sentarse en su banqueta- Malik ha enguarrado a mi yami y no ha muerto, otro estaria ya descuartizado.

Marik parpadeó confundido y luego volvió a intentar ganar su apuesta.

Justo delante de la mesa del profesor una morena y un albino habían contemplado la escena de la explosión del liquido marrón y se habían reido de lo lindo, ahora la morena seguía con la mirada a su rubia amiga que al pasar a su lado la guiñó un ojo y la sacó la lengua, recibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-a ver Nitiara- dijo el albino- si mezclamos tres cuartas partes de la probeta uno, con la mitad de la probeta dos y un cuarto de la tres que tenemos??.

Nitiara se inclino sobre las probetas para ver el resultado.

-un liquido extraño de sabor seguramente horrible y color tremendamente sospechoso- contesto mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

-si, también llamado, según la hoja del profesor experimento numero uno- contesto Ryou riéndose- será mejor que te vayas a lava el colorante verde si se seca se quita con dificultad.

Nitiara asintió y antes de dirigirse hacia el lavabo del laboratorio se quito la piedra blanca que colgaba de su cuello.

-sera mejor que me la quite por el momento, luego la guardo en la mochila.

Y sin mas fue a lavarse las manos. Ryou contemplo la piedra blanca sobre la mesa, era muy bonita y brillaba ligeramente con una luz atrayente. El albino adelanto la mano para cogerla, dudando sobre si hacerlo o no.

Algo alejado Sophie traqueteaba con las probetas bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada de Bakura que no la quietaba ojo. La pequeña morena empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y no conseguia que su sonrojo bajase, de pronto noto como las manos de Bakura se agarraban con fuerza al borde de la mesa, sophie le miro preocupada, el yami peliblanco se habia puesto más blanco de lo que ya era y tenia la mirada como perdida.

-bakura- lo llamo Sophie preocupada.

Unas mesas mas alla Ryou había cojido la piedra, y al tocarla sintio como si algo lo atravesara, en un momento la oscuridad lo envolvió, ryou miró a su alrededor asustado pero no vió más que oscuridad, de prontó giró la cara y vió dos ojos lobunos que le miraba fijamente, con un grito que nadie oyo, soltó la piedra que volvió a caer sobre la mesa, justo en el momento en el que Nitiara le tocaba en el hombro.

-Ryou estas bien??- preguntó preocupada mientras dirigía su vista hacia su piedra blanca.

-si, si- contesto Ryou aun asustado- Estoy bien.

Nitiara asintió y con un rápido movimiento ocultó la piedra de la vista de Ryou que aún seguía mirándola, tras esto el pequeño albino miro a su yami que le devolvió una mirada preocupada, mientras le daba evasivas respuestas a sophie que le preguntaba sobre su estado, entonces Ryou comprendió, debido a al enlace con su yami, Bakura también lo había visto, el lobo blanco de la piedra blanca.

**Continuara...**

Jeje, el tercer capitulo, este me ha salido más largo, espero que os haya gustado, decidí que tenia que meter ya algo sobre el misterio de las tres yamis, para hacerlo más emocionante. Gracias por leerlo y hsta la próxima .


	4. El misterio de la piedra blanca II part

Nuevo capitulo jaja el 4º, ya jeje, buenos pos no me enroyo más y aquí os lo dejo, disfrutadlo , gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios , os lo agradezco :

**Capitulo 4: EL misterio de la piedra blanca (II parte)**

-seguro que estas bien Bakura??- preguntó Sophie mientras cn cautela y sonrojada le tocaba el brazo.

-si, si tranquila- contestó Bakura mientras intentaba parecer normal.

Ya de vuelta para sus casas, tras el primer día de colegio, todos hablaban tranquilos y reían sin parar. Mientras como siempre los tres yamis caminaban detrás algo alejados.

-no deberíamos estar alli conquistando a las tres niñas??- pregunto Marik mirando a sus dos compañeros- en eso consistía no??-

yami se encogió de hombros y miro bakura que caminaba en silencio con la vista al frente.

-oye Bakura, te ocurre algo??, no es normal verte tan pensativo, se te cocera la neurona, no gastes la única que tienes, oyeeeeeee me oyes ladrón piojoso??? Oye!!- yami empujó a Bakura contra una farola para que le hiciera caso.

-AAAA!- Bakura consiguió esquivar por los pelos la farola- se puede saber porque has hecho eso ruina de Egipto??.

-porque estabas con la mente en los Andes hablando con heidi y no nos escuchabas- contesto Marik.

-Marik, deberias de dejar de ver tanta televisión, o al menos olvida los dibujos para prohibidos para aquellos que superan los 4 años de edad.

-dejadlo ya. Hoy ha pasado muy raro en física- explicó Bakura.

-te refieres a Kaiba hablando con una persona humana??, o a mi hikari y a la yami de Aisha enguarranados hasta las pestañas ¿?- pregunto Marik.

-no, algo más raro aun- respondió Bakura, y se dispuso a contarles a los otros dos yamis, lo ocurrido con la piedra y las vueltas que le estaba dando.

-y??- preguntó Marik una vez Bakura acabó.

-como que y??- contesto el albino.

-si, que donde esta el gran misterio, solo viste un lobo mirándoos uoooo, puede haber sido vuestra imaginación.

-te digo que era real- replicó bakura indignado- no soy idiota, soy perfectamente capaz de distinguir una alucinación de algo real y eso era el reino de las sombras de verdad y ese lobo era real.

-Bakura no pensarás que ese lobo blanco es Nitiara, la yami de Sophie verdad??- preguntó Yami.

-pues... si, lo he pensado-

-oh! Vamos bakura!- exclamó Marik- es imposible, mirala bien, acaso te parece un lobo??.

-eso no tiene nada que ver idiota- contesto bakura- además explicaria el hecho de que su hikari la temiera tanto o también el hecho de que su hikari se pase las horas muertas leyendo libros sobre lobos.

-mira ladrón- replicó marik- el temor de Sophie hacia su yami no tiene nada que ver, puede que simplemente sea que Nitiara tiene mal carácter y sophie sea una miedica, en cuanto al lobo, la piedra blanca pertenece a las dos no??, al igual que nosotros con los objetos milenarios, aunque siempre los llevemos nosotros tres también reflejan la mente de nuestros hikari, porque con las piedras no puede ser así??, quiza viste el lobo porque es un reflejo del gusto de Sophie hacia esos animales, nada mas.

-Marik tiene razón Bakura lo más probable es que sea eso- apoyó yami.

Bakura se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando en silencio.

Sin embargo el tema consiguió obsesionar al yami albino, habian pasao casi dos meses y medio desde aquella vez, las navidades estaban cerca, y aunque Marik se quejaba constantemente de que la apuesta iba lentísima el juego seguia.

Solo en algo favoreció su recién adquirida obsesión a Bakura, gracias a ella consiguió acercarse muchísimo más a sophie quien le contaba siempre que podia todo lo que sabia sobre los lobos, o bien bakura iba a su casa a ver documentales o películas sobre estos animales. Sophie estaba encantada, adoraba pasar tanto tiempo con el albino, se podía decir que incluso empezaba a sentira algo más por el, Nitiara en cambio parecia aborrecerle, si estaba en su casa la yami no volvia hasta bien entrada la noche, evitaba mirarle o cruzarse con el en todo momento y no soportaba que su hikari la hablase constantemente del albino, a pesar de haber entablado una gran amistad con ryou.

Yami y Marik también avanzaron con las otras dos icarias que también parecian empezar a sentir cosas. Nyssa hablaba mucho con yugi, pero sobretodo hablaba con Kaiba, que estaba haciendo de la pelirroja una muy buena duelista, de vez en cuando cruzaba alguna palabra con Yami sobre los duelos, pero no mucho más, Nyssa era tranquila y calmada y solo parecia entablar una conversación de mas de dos minutos con Mai y con Kaiba. En cuanto a Nagini, ella se hablaba con todos, se había hecho intima de mai e iban de compras o salian por ahí casi siempre, no le importaba ver a a Marik casi todos los dias en casa, en más tras un tiempo de verle siempre por ahí le pidio que trajese a su hikari con el cuando viniese para que no dejara solo al pobre, marik así lo hizo, y así se tiraban las tardes Marik intentando ganar su apuesta, Asiha sonrojándose y Malik y Nagini viendo telenovelas en la tele.

Uno de esos tantos días Bakura y sophie se hallabna como casi siempre a la hora del recreo en la biblioteca, sentado uno enfrente de otro, sophie de espaldas a la puerta le contaba Bakura el más reciente mito de lobos que habia aprendido, mientras Bakura la escuchaba sonriendo.

De pronto el albino vió algo por encima de la cabeza de Sophie, una larga melena morena que se dirijia al mostrador, mientras limpia el polvo de una ejemplar bastante ajado de literatura clásica. Bakura la reconocio al instante, mientras todos los chicos se giraban para mirar como Nitiara con peculiar uniforme personalizado, que constaba de llevar la falda más corta de lo normal y la chaqueta abierta dejando ver una camiseta blanca ajustada, caminada hacia el mostrador.

Al llegar alli Nitiara miró a su alrededor, para como hacia siempre, espantar con la mirada a cualquier moscardón que planease acercársele. De pronto su mirada choco con unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente, Nitiara entrecerró los ojos y miró con dureza como una vez más su hikari babeaba, como de día ella, por el albino. Olvidándose por completo de su firme promesa de ignorar a bakura para evitar que este descubriese su secreto, como ya habia estado a punto de hacer hace casi tres meses en física, lo miro con dureza.

Bakura se sorpendio un poco, al fin la yami morena se habia dignado a mirarle una vez, pero de pronto el estomago le dio un vuelco, esa mirada... esa expresión la habia visto otra vez, pero donde... de pronto callo en la cuenta.

-el lobo!!- exclamó, lo que provoco que todos los presentes le mayaran callar.

-Si, el lobo, el lobo lo hizo. Pero no hace falta que grites bakura- dijo sophie mientras que hacia un gesto con la mano para que el albino bajara la voz- por ese motivo en esa pueblo de rumania se venera a los lobos...Bakura me estas oyendo??-

-eh??, si lo siento. Pero tengo que ir un momento al baño- contesto el albino mientras se ponia de pie.

-de acuerdo te espero- contestó sophie extrañada.

Bakura salió corriendo de la biblioteca con la intención de pillar a Nitiara que al oir el grito de bakura habia salido pitando de alli. El albino no la encontró por ningun lado del pasillo y tampoco nadie la habia visto, gracias a los dioses dos chicas le dijeron que la habian visto entrar al baño a toda prisa, así que fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dispuesto a entablar una cierta conversación con la morena, la final lo habia descubierto, y sus primeras sospechas eran ciertas, Nitiara era el lobo blanco.

Nitiara al oir el grito de bakura habia salido corriendo en busca de un sitio donde esconderse, no podia ser al final la habia descubierto, habia tenido todo el cuidado del munco en que no la descubrieres, le habia evitado mirar, hablar acercarse a el, todo para que ese estupido albino no atisbara nada de sus rasgos lobunos en ella, pero habia bastado una mirada para que la descubriese. Corriendo entro al baño de mujeres y se dirgio a la ventana, la abrió t asomó la cabeza para que el aire la ayudase a tranquilizarse.

-maldita estupida, al final te pillaran veras, veras- pensaba desquiciada, de pronto oyo la puerta abrirse y noto que alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, un delicioso olor envolvió sus olfato de lobo y al desquicio aun más- sea quien sea la tía que acaba de entrar, ha cometido un grave error, molestarme ahora y con ese olor tan desquiciantemente delicioso, seas quien seas seras mi almuerzo de hoy guapa, claro que aquí no te puedo almorzar.

Nitiara se llevo la mano al pecho y toco la, siempre helada, piedra blanca, se llevaria de alli a su almuerzo usando la piedra y luego ale, ya dejaria de tener hambre y se tranquilizaría. Sonriendo con maldad Nitiara se dio la vuelta despacio, sin embargo la sonrisa se la heló en la cara y ella misma se quedo congelada al ver antes así a aquel del que habia estado huyendo.

Bakura la miraba sonriendo con superioridad y con los brazos cruzados.

-al fin- dijo acentuando mas su sonrisa- al fin descubri el misterio que ha estado atormentando durante casi tres meses, la fin se quien eres, o mejor dicho que eres, eres un lobo blanco, eres el lobo blanco que vi aquel día en física, cuando mi hikari toco la piedra blanca que llevas en el cuello, la misma con Sophie te encontró encerrada.

Nitiara dio un paso hacia atrás y el borde de la ventana se le calvo en la cintura, no solo había sido descubierta sino que el olor de Bakura empezaba a marearle, porque tenia que oler tan delicioso??.

-no se como lo has averiguado, pero te... te doy mi enhorabuena bakura. Ahora dejame en paz, y no le digas a nadie esto.

-asique lo admites, de donde eres??, nyssa y nagini también son lobos??.

Nitiara suspiro resignada y se sentó en el suelo, bakura no se marcharía de alli tan fácilmente así que decidió explicarle todo, al menos el olor a lejía del suelo tapo por completo el aroma del albino.

-no, Nyssa y Nagini no son lobos, ellas son.. son..., bueno adivina tu que son como hiciste conmigo. Yo soy un lobo, mejor dicho soy El lobo blanco, uno de los miembros de la triada que hace casi 4.000 años gobernaban el país mágico de Shirak.

-Shirak??- he oi hablar de el cuando viva en egipto, decian que era un país de un mundo mágico paralelo, de donde provenía la magia del reino de la sombras, y los monstruos del juego de las sombras.

-Absalom, del país de absalom provenían esos monstruos que anidaban en los corazones de la gente de la antigüedad, fueron esos mismos asquerosos de Absalom, quienes quisieron acabar con Shirak hace 4.000 años, nosotras estuvimos a punto de vencerles, pero nuestras almas fueron encerradas en estas piedras y arrojadas al mundo mortal, a este mundo donde esperamos con ansia concluir nuestra misión, cuando nuestras hikaris nos encontraron nos ayudaron a volver a shirak, que se hallaba esclavizado por absalom y a dar la vuelta a la tortilla, liberamos a shirak y ahora absalom es la servidora de nuestro pueblo, donde ahora gobierna, por elección del pueblo un estupido y engreído conejo, literalmente, porque es un conejo de verdad, lo que visteis en la piedra era parte de mi alma, mi otra formas por asi decirlo, contento??.

Nitiara se puso en pie dispuesta marcharse de alli, pero al pasar junto a bakura este la retuvo del brazo.

-no del todo, dime, a que te refieres con nosotras, acaso las otras dos miembros de la triada que gobernaban shirak hace 4.000 años son Nyssa y Nagini??- Nitiara asintió y de un tiron increíblemente fuerte se libero del agarre de bakura.

-ahora calladito paloma blanca de la paz, nadie saber esto, no le digas a mi hikari que lo sabes o Nyssa y Nagini se enterar de que me descubriste y sere lobo a la parrilla, entendido??, y por supuesto se discreto con ellas dos o moriras.

-y porque no acabas tu conmigo si se supone que no debo saberlo y que quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada??- pregunto curioso Bakura mientras sonreia con superioridad.

-porque mi hikari me odiaria por siempre y se me deprimiria para toda la vida-

Nitiara volvio a echar a andar, pero de nuevo bakura la retuvo abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si para susurrarle al oido.

-entonces, me estare cayado, sere niño bueno, pero a cambio tu me ayudaras, colmillo blanco, seremos aliados, socios ok??-

Nitiara sintio como le hervía la sangre al percibir de manera tan directa y tan de repente de nuevo el aroma del albino, cerro los ojos, mientras evitaba transformarse, cosas que con su nuevo cuerpo que aun no controlaba, la ocurria cuando se enfadaba o cuando no podia evitar comerse a alguien y esa situación era las dos cosas a la vez, así que con esfuerzo de solto de bakura y lo miro por encima del hombro.

-muy bien de acuerdo, pero que sepas que te odio, y que si algun dia apareces sin entrañas no sera por todas las veces que mi hikari te ha dicho que lo mejor es no provocar a un lobo salvaje.

-lo tendre en cuenta- contesto bakura sonriendo triunfante.

-ahora si que te odio.

-lo se.

Nitiara lo miro con furia y salio disparada del baño.

-al fin lo descubrí- pensaba bakura mientras el también salia del baño de vuelta a la biblioteca a buscar a su apuesta para ir a clase- no les puedo restregar a la ruina del nilo y al pelos parados que yo tenia razón desde un principio pero he ganado una poderosa mascota a cambio, y ya m encargare de averiguar que son las otras dos, auque al menos de una de ellas tengo una ligera sospecha.

**Continuara...**

Ale el cuarto si me salió largo jaja, ya sabemos quien son las yamis y que es Nitiara, al siguiente capitulo se descubría que es una de las otras dos yamis.


	5. visita de medianoche

5. Visita de medianoche

De vuelta, en la clase de historia contemporánea, Bakura se volvió a encontrar con la pequeña morena mirándole preocupada desde el pupitre.

-tardaste mucho en el baño, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Perfectamente, jamás estuve mejor- contestó el yami albino sonriendo de medio lado-por cierto Sophie, te apetece ir a ver el fin de semana la película de La marca del lobo?, hace poco que la estrenaron.

-al... al cine?? ... tu...y...yo?- preguntó Sophie toda roja y tartamudeando.

-bueno pueden venir lily y Aisha y seguro que Yami y Marik se apuntan.

-de acuerdo me encantara.

-mañana tenéis fiesta pijama en casa de Tea ¿no?, una de sus tantas reuniones para fortalecer la amistad.

Sophie asintió sonriente.

-irán las yamis?-

Sophie echó una rápida mirada a las tres chicas.

-quizá Nagini vaya, lo más seguro, es la más sociable, Nyssa no aguanta tanto alboroto, además creo que tenía una charla sobre duelos con Ishizu y bueno mi yami, no es muy dada a ese tipo de cosa, se quedara en casa o saldrá no lo se.

Bakura sonrió de forma siniestra, iba a decir algo cuando la voz del profesor llamándole la atención le detuvo. Le may albino le mandó una mirada asesina mientras el profesor despotricaba sobre la juventud actual y apuntó su nombre en una hoja donde ponia "Lista de futuros habitantes del reino de las sombras para cuando ryou este de vacaciones".

Tras otras dos horas mas de tortura en clase de gimnasia, con el hiperactivo profesor, el grupo se dirigió a sus respectivas a casas a desear que llegara ya el viernes, y el esperado fin de semana. Como siempre iban todos andando, menos Kaiba y Mokuba que se habian montado en su flamante coche con chofer, no sin antes Kaiba haberle expuesto a la yami pelirroja 50 razones por las que no debería ir el viernes a la cita con Ishuzu Istar, a las que Nyssa contestó con otras 50 razones por las que ir, al final y dando Mokuba el debate como empate, Kaiba se habia subido al coche con un que no te coma la cabeza por favor. Y como siempre joey gritaba cosas sin sentido con tristan, Duke se frotaba la sien con instintos asesinos, tea tachaba en una lista los amigos con los que ya habia hablado en el dia de hoy, Lily hablaba sin parar a un sonriente Yami que solo se imaginaba a la pequeña pelirroja en posiciones no sanas, mientras Yugi intentaba seguir el ritmo de conversación de Lily y Nyssa caminaba con toda su tranquilidad sin abrir la boca nada más que para soltar ligeros bostezos. Más atrás Sophie planeaba con Bakura la salida del sabado, Ryou se lamentaba por no poder ir pero tenia que estudiar y Nitiara se dedicaba a odiar a Bakura con toda su alma lobuna y a pensar posibles y satisfactorias maneras de tortura, todas acabadas en comerle la cabeza de un bocado. Y cerrando la comitiva Aisha le proponia el cine a Marik, Malik y su yami, Marik aceptó de inmediato sonriente y pensando que una cine estaba muy oscuro y eso le proporcionaba ideas, Malik negó la invitación tenia cena familiar, cena que, se aseguró de recalcar, su yami se la pasaba por el forro y Nagini también se negó alegando que ella el sábado iba a salir a ligar con Mai, que la abstinencia le provocaba nauseas, y alli la conversación desvarió hacia una discusión Yami- hikari bajo la atención de los dos egipcios que miraban como si fuese un partido de tenis.

-Tengo ganas de que llegue el sábado, al cine con Yami, te lo puedes cree Nys???- dijo Lily una vez habian llegado a su casa y mientras sacaba la comida fría del frigo para meterla al microondas.

-hmp- fue todo lo que contestó la pelirroja mayor mientras sacaba un zumo de la nevera y se dirigía al comedor.

-adoro tanta conversación- susurró su hikari mientras suspiraba.

En la casa de las morenas Sophie le contaba la cita triple del sabado a su yami, quien comía su filete poco hecho intentado no cabrearse demasiado.

-Nit, se que Bakura no te cae bien, lo noto, le tienes ojeriza, aun no se porque, pero se que cuando le coges mania a alguien ese alguien ya no se salva, pero te pido que le trates bien, eres amiga de su hikari, y además a mi... a mi... – Nitira echó una asustada mirada a su hikari temiendo la confesión que se avecinaba- creo que me gusta.

Nitiara dejó caer el tenedor mientras tosía con fuerza, el filete se le había ido por otro lado.

-¿ estás bien, yami?- preguntó la morena preocupada mientras le daba fuertes palmadas a su yami en la espalda para evitar su muerte.

--no puedes decir así como así que la abstinencia te produce nauseas Nagini, a saber que habrán pensado Marik y Malik- regañaba Aisha a su yami mientras metía la llave y la giraba un par de veces para poder entrar en casa.

-pues habrán pensado que soy una chica humana con obvias necesidades- contestó la rubia mientras lanzaba la mochila al suelo y se tiraba en el sofá.

-humana??- preguntó su hikari mirándola por encima del hombro.

-bueno tu ya me entiendes, humana o de un mundo paralelo, tengo necesidades.

Asiha se sonrojó.

-no digas esos comentarios delante de todos, solo eso, y no lleves la falda tan corta- concluyó mientras entraba en la cocina y su yami le hacia burla desde el sofá.

Así el viernes noche llegó, lily, Sophie, Aisha y Nagini se presentaron en casa de tea junto con Rebeca, Serenity y Mai para la fiesta pijama. Nyssa se dirigió al museo donde tras una visita guiada por todo el area de egipto Ishizu le contó toda la historia del faraón que Nyssa escuchó con suma antención para luego contársela a las otras dos yamis. Y en casa de las morenas Nitiara veía una peli de terror tirada en el sofá, con el pijama, consistente en un pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes y completamente aburrida, podia aver acompañado a Nyssa al museo, pero no tenia paciencia para estar tanto tiempo en una conversación tranquila, o podía a ver ido con el resto a la parida de Tea, pero algo le decia que acabaría desquiciada en aquel lugar, así que se alquilo una peli que decian que era de mucho miedo y se tumbo a verla, aunque a las 12:00 de la noche y con ya una hora de película, lo único que Nitiara había encontrado de auntentico terror había sido al ropa de la protagonista. En eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta, Nitiara se levantó con la esperanza de que fuera algun asesino como el de la pelo y asi divertirse un rato, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con un albino de sonrisa maliciosa y vestido de negro.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó de mala manera- mi hikari no está, esta en casa de Tea, y aunque estuviera estas no son horas de hacer visitas.

-ya se que no está, no es a ella a quien he venido a ver- contestó Bakura ampliando su sonrisa de malicia y dirigiendo una mirada de arriba abajo a la yami morena, y a su peculiar atuendo, maleducada, odiosa y muy de vez en cuando poco femenina y ortodoxa pero no le negaba un cuerpo de infarto.

Nitiara parpadeó confundida y le dejo pasar cerrando la puerta tras el.


	6. el rey de la selva

Bakura entró en la casa mirando a su alrededor todo estaba a oscuras

Bakura entró en la casa mirando a su alrededor todo estaba a oscuras. Al llegar al comedor echó un ojo a la tele.

-¿que estabas viendo?- preguntó mirando como una de las amigas de la protagonista de la película era descabezada cruelmente por el asesino.

-una pelicula de supuesto terror- ocntestó Nitiara apareciendo de pronto a su lado y tirandose en el sofa.

Bakura se quito el abrigo y lo dejo encima de una de las sillas, sentandose en el sillón que estaba a la derecha de la yami.

Nitiara lo siguió con la mirada para acto seguido posar su vista en la televocón ignorando por completo la presencia del albino.

-¿no enciendes la luz?- pregntó Bakura

-me gusta mas la oscuridad, no tengo problemas para ver en penumbra- contestó Nitiara sin mirarle.

-A mi tambien me gusta más estar a oscuras-

Nitiara cogió el mando del video y paro la película dirgiendo su vista hacia el albino.

-¿a que viniste?- preguntó.

Bakura sonrió, podía distinguir en la penumbra el brillo de los ojos de la morena observandolo con fijeza.

-vine a hablar- contrestó.

-a mi parecer no hay nada de que hablar, ya lo dijimos esta mañana.

-yo no lo creo así, mañana por la noche sophie y yo iremos al cine junto con los otros cuatro.

-lo sé- contestó tajante Nitiara- pero está claro que no tenog opción que aguantarme.

-si, cierto, pero quixás mi cita se vea truncada si algo se interpone, verás tu hikari no ira si no van las otras dos.

La morena se incorporó para mirarlo más fijamente

-¿que quieres decir?.

-Nyssa y Nagini- contestó Bakura- se opondrán a que vayan sus hikaris??.

Nitiara parpadeó.

-no se que te traes en tu cabeza Bakura, pero a ti que te importa eso?.

-solo contesta, recuerda que no tienes opción.

Nitiara apretó los puños temblando de rabia, que se lo recordara le hacia odiarle aún más.

-no- contestó al cabo de un rato suspirando son fuerza- no dirán nada, para Nagini todo lo que a su hikari le haga bien ella lo aceptara entusiasmada, en cuanto a Nyssa, ella vive y deja vivir, no se mete en la vida de nadie y creo que vosotros tres le sois del todo indiferentes.

-bien, me alegra saberlo, otra cosa más, Sophie tiene muchos chicos detrás de ella, muchos compañeros de colegio y muchos vecinos- dijo Bakura mirando por la ventana.

-si ¿y?- contestó Nitiara.

-Podrias ocuparte de ellos- soltó Bakura mirandola de reojo.

-¿y quitarte rivales de en medio?, no guapo- contestó Nitiara volviendo a repantingarse en el sofá- si quieres algo tienes que ganartelo, además tengo prohibido interferir de la manera que me estas insinuando, le tengo más miedo a Nyssa de lo que podría tenerte a ti- volvió a poner la película en movimiento.

-bueno, de todas formas la mitad de ellos se han olvidado de Sophie al aparecer tu- contestó Bakura poniendose en pie y cogiendo su abrigo.

Nitiara lo observó pasmada, poniedose ella también de pie.

-no se que has querido decir con eso, y tampoco me interesa, pero creo que deberias irte, no esperes una invitación a quedarte a dormir.

Bakura sonrió.

-si estar Sophie aquí, ¿para que iba quedarme?-Bakura esquivó a la morena y se dirigió a la puerta.

-pss, quien querria que te quedaras? si fueses tu hikari, ni me lo pensaria- contestó Nitiara desde el comedor

Bakura frunció el ceño y salió con furia, él era mil veces mejor que su estupido hikari, como se atrevía.

Ishizu miró a la pelirroja que la observaba sin moverse ni un ápice.

-y esa es toda la historia- concluyó la egipcia sonriendo feliz porque alguien la había escuchado por tanto tiempo sin moverse.

-es increíble- susurró Nyssa cruzando los brazos- realmente impresionante, a Yami le llaman faraón, porque es un faraón, de lógica aplastante, muchas gracias por contarme todo Ishizu, estoy segura que ha Nitiara y a Nagini, también les interesara esta historia.

-No Nyssa, gracias a ti por venir y por dejarme ver tu historia, y también por permitirme estudiar con total detenimiento tu piedra- contestó Ishizu mirando fijamente la piedra que pendía del cuello de la pelirroja.

Nyssa se puso en pie sonriendo.

-es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya ya, ha sido un placer Ishizu.

-el placer fue mio- contestó la egipcia aceptando la mano que la pelirroja la tendia.

-¿y?, ¿dónde fuiste que tardaste tanto?- preguntó Marik viendo a Bakura acercarse al banco del parque donde Yami y él lo estaban esperando.

-ni que fuera de tu incumbencia, fui a arreglar unos asuntos personales- contestó el albino sentándose en el banco.

-¿algo que ver con la apuesta?- preguntó Yami.

-si, algo que ver.

-apuesta que va lentísima- protestó Marik recostándose en el respaldo del banco.

-como vuelvas a decir eso te ahorco- amenazó el ladrón dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-Marik, los juegos hay que jugarlos lentos y disfrutarlos- dijo Yami cerrando los ojos.

-si no, no son juegos- contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres se dieron la vuelta de golpe para encontrarse con una par de ojos verdes que los miraban con calma- ¿verdad faraón?.

-¿cómo dijiste?- preguntó Marik a la yami pelirroja que daba la vuelta para plantarse delante de ellos.

-Que si no, no son juegos repitió Nyssa tranquilamente.

-no, me refiero a como llamaste a Yami.

-Faraón, así lo llamáis vosotros- contestó Nyssa cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de la hierba del parque para luego abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar con fijeza a Yami- o al menos eso es lo que es no??, un faraón del antiguo Egipto.

Los tres yamis se miraron con desconcierto.

-¿ como sabes eso?- preguntó Yami.

-Ishizu me lo acaba de contar, toda vuestra historia.

Marik bufó.

-es la mujer más plasta de la tierra, en cuánto pilla a alguien le cuenta todo.

-yo le pregunté- contestó Nyssa mirando el reloj del parque- ¿no es muy tarde para andar aquí sentados?.

-casi tan tarde como para que una chica vaya sola por ahí a estas horas- respondió Bakura.

La pelirroja quitó la vista del reloj para mirar al albino fijamente.

-no te preocupes rey de los ladrones, se cuidarme perfectamente- le contestó.

-no lo dudo- respondió Bakura sonriendo con malicia.

Nyssa se le quedó mirando extrañada largo rato intentando descifrar su mirada.

-en fin- susurró rindiéndose al cabo de un rato- supongo que va siendo hora de regresar a casa, nos vemos.

Sin más se dio media vuelta y echó a andar con toda la tranquilidad y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta perderse en al oscuridad de la noche.

Los tres espiritus la observaron marcharse con su larga melena roja ondeando al viento y caminando como si fueran las 4 de la tarde en vez de la una de la mañana.

-que mujer más rara- opinó Marik- vosotros creéis que se alterara alguna vez por algo-ami se encogió de hombros.-desde luego es la contraparte de Lili en la máxima medida, con lo hiperactiva que es la pequeña.

-a mi me recuerda a un león- susurró Bakura.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó el faraón.

-ya sabes, un león, tranquilo, orgulloso, el rey de la selva, pues lo que es un león faraón que pareces tonto- contestó el albino poniéndose en pie.

-se lo que es un león ladrón de pacotilla- respondió Yami poniéndose el también de pie.

Marik suspiró, si más vale volver a casa mañana podría ser un gran día y también se puso de pie siguiendo a las otras dos oscuridades que habían emprendido el camino de regreso a casa insultándose el uno al otro.


End file.
